The invention relates to storage containers and more particularly to temporary storage of recyclable materials and the like. Recycling programs are relatively common in most communities. Many recycling programs require the user to store recyclable articles and to periodically bring the recyclables to a pick-up destination that may be a public recycling center or curbside. The temporary storage of recyclables is a problem in the home environment.